Jodhaa and Jai
by SittingByTheSeaside
Summary: To Jodhaa Jai is just another stupid stuck up prince who's never cared about anything or anyone and to Jai Jodhaa is the epitome of a perfect little princess that everyone loves but whom he cannot stand. They've known each other since infancy yet they don't really know each other at all. They do know one thing, that neither wants to be married to the other.
1. Chapter 1

Jodhaa and Jai:

Chapter One, Age 15:

Takes place during the mid-evil times of India: To Jodhaa Jai is just another stupid stuck up prince who's never cared about anything or anyone and to Jai Jodhaa is the epitome of a perfect little princess that everyone loves but whom he cannot stand. They've known each other since infancy yet they don't really know each other at all. They do know one thing, that neither wants to be married to the other. In a world where arranged marriages are common will they learn to love each other or will they never get along?

A/N:*First fairy tale-ish type story!* Anyway it's hopefully loads more funny than the summary suggests! Enjoy and please, please, please review! The reviews help me to make the stories suck less! Thanks!:)

* * *

Jodhaa's Thoughts:

_I cannot believe this! Jai is so immature! Why'd he feel the need to ruin my painting by pouring red paints all over it? It was a lovely seascape of the view from my balcony until he destroyed it! I don't want to marry that idiot, I wish our parents never chose to have us married off! Ugh it's only three years till we come of age and are wed, I hope the never comes._

Jai's Thoughts:

_Ha! Jodhaa must be fuming right now! The painting wasn't very good to begin with, I think I've made it much better! The look on her face was priceless, it was like this mix of anger, confusion, and more anger. That look suits her, it's not near as unbecoming as it sounds, it's really quite lovely. Wait what?! Lovely? When the hell did that annoying prude become _lovely?_ No, she never did she's still that same annoying bookish prude she's always been!_

* * *

Jodhaa's POV:

"Jodhaa, it's time for the mid-day meal come down to dinning hall!" I hear my maid call to me from the entrance to my quarters.

"Do I have to Reema?" I ask not wanting to see Jai for lunch.

"Yes you have to. You are to eat separately with your prince at ever meal." She stated the fact I hated so much.

"No! I won't share a meal with that idiot ever again and he's not my prince!" I say angrily

"Oh dear. I wouldn't blame you Jodhaa, but you must. I hate to say this, but he is your prince, he's your fiance." She said with a smirk.

"No he's not, my prince is someone who is everything he's not! My prince is someone who'll be kind and funny and romantic. All the things Jai is not." I say feeling a bit sad that I'll never have a prince who'll sweep me off my feet.

"Sweetie, Jai is funny and I'm sure he's capable of being kind and romantic. Give it time." Those were the wise words of my maid. She thinks he's capable of things he could never do! I love and respect my Reema to bits, but she's very wrong about him.

"Whatever, that won't happen and even if it does, it won't change that fact that he's icky! I say sounding irritated.

"Icky? Jodhaa really?" She asks falling into a fit of laughter.

"Yes, icky. It's a befitting adjective is it not?" I ask sounding totally serious but with a smile on my face.

"I suppose it is a befitting adjective." Reema smirked at me.

I really love Reema! She's so nice, like the big sister I've never had. She knows just what to say to make me feel less awful!

* * *

At Lunch With Jai:

I was wrong to think today would get better. Jai's an idiot. Why must I be to lunch on time and not him? Why do I have to wait for him before I can eat? Why couldn't he have been on time so I wouldn't have to sit for an hour in dinning area with nothing to do? I could ask millions more questions about Jai using the word why but I won't. Ugh he's stupid and completely unfit to be an emperor.

"Why are you an hour late?" I asked feeling ready to grab a sword and stab him in the chest.

"I had things to do." He answered coolly.

"Well I had things to do too, but I was here on time." I was very angry now, but I tried to keep calm.

"What things? Cry over your stupid ugly painting?" He replied with snark.

"No, do I look like the sort of person who cries over trivial things like that?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yes, yes you do." He didn't quite get the concept of rhetorical questions.

"So what are we eating today?" Jai asked.

"Dhal bhath with beendha ne saag and rotli." *That's rice with a lentil soup with sauteed okra and an Indian tortilla*

"Yes! I love how your family has the cooks make my favorite things!" He says happily.

"I don't know how you eat dhal with sugar in it, it is the grossest thing I've ever tasted." I say in disgust.

"It's the best thing I've ever tasted." He smirks.

We ate our food in silence and then left the room. Well I stayed behind to clear the table and help the servants scrub the pots. Even though it is not my place to do so I do it out of respect for wonderful people who work so hard for me everyday.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Was it good, did it suck? Was it weird? Did you like it or hate it? Review and tell me please! Thanks lovelies! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jodhaa and Jai:

Chapter Two, Age 15:

**A/N: So I've come up with a hopefully brilliant idea thanks to Jenn222 for helping me come up with it! I'm going to do the separate thoughts of both Jodhaa and Jai at the beginning of each chapter, but they'll be more descriptive and will show more emotions! Enjoy!:) (Hopefully).**

* * *

Jodhaa's Thoughts:

_Ugh! I hate not being able to sleep. I wish my mind would just shut off and let me sleep, but_ no_ I have to keep thinking about today's events. Why does Jai have to be so immature? He is a fifteen year old boy but he's also a soon to be emperor. He shouldn't be so oblivious to everything that bores him. Then there's what Reema said about him... She thinks that he's funny and is capable of being kind and romantic. Bah! He is not and cannot be any one of those things. Reema didn't say that he _was _romantic or kind though, she said that he was _capable _of being so. Could he be? Jai hates me just as much as I hate him. Is it possible he could ever change his mind about me? Also another incredibly irritating thing is that I don't know why he hates me. What does he hate about me? I can't think of a single reason for him to hate me! Well don't I sound self centered now? And as for my hating him, it's because he doesn't realize what his place in life is. He refuses to be responsible. My parents have always told me to be responsible and never to take part in silly childish things when there are more useful things to be doing with my time. That's the difference between Jai and I, he chooses to have fun instead of be responsible._

**A/N: I feel bad for making Jodhaa such a prude, but she'll get more likable soon I promise!**

Jai's Thoughts:

_I need to go to sleep! I can't stop thinking about Jodhaa. It's funny how most boys of my age would gladly stay up all night thinking about a girl. I wish I could that annoying prude out my head! The reason I was late for our lunch today was because I was talking to my father. I was telling him about the usual. Not wanting to marry such an annoying prude and thing of that nature. Through the middle of my rant my father cut me off!—thanks dad! When he cut me off, he went on his own rant about how I shouldn't judge her so harshly. He told me that she acted responsibly and that was something I ought to learn from her. Ha! I don't need to learn anything from her, I'm perfectly capable of being responsible when I want to be. He also told me to start being nice to her! What is wrong with that old man? I wouldn't be nice to her if my life depended on it! The old man wants me to get her to fall in love with me! A Jodhaa that loathes me is bad enough, one that loves me though-I shudder at the thought! My crazy father also told me that the reason he chose Jodhaa for me was not only because she is responsible, but because she is apparently the most beautiful young woman in all of India! She's not even pretty in the slightest! Okay, so that's a lie. She's unbelievably beautiful, with her big dark brown cat like eyes, that perfect smile, and very long dark hair. Those are things that everyone thinks—no, what everyone knows about Jodhaa. Her beauty is really the only thing she's got going for her, her biggest flaw is her terribly dull personality. _

Jai's POV:

I'm currently walking the palace grounds with Jodhaa and it's surprisingly pleasant. I haven't felt the immediate anger and annoyance that usually comes with being in her company. I guess it's so pleasant because we haven't spoken to each other yet. It's awfully quiet now. I wouldn't mind conversing with Jodhaa if she wasn't so dull and annoying. The day that she becomes lively and pleasant... Wait, what am I thinking? That day will never happen!

Jodhaa chooses now to break our silence—thanks Jodhaa, but I was enjoying not hearing your voice! She says, "I've noticed that you always seem to have more fun than me. Why is that?"

"You've got to be kidding me. You don't know what fun is and I do." Was my simple answer.

"I do know what fun is!" She says exhasperatedly.

"Then what is it?" I challenge her.

"Fun is something that provides mirth or amusement to someone." She says very seriously.

I'm utterly dumbstruck by her last statement. I say, "I asked if you knew what fun was. I never asked you to define it. What things do you find fun?"

"Well I like to read, write, draw, paint, and dance." She answers.

"The only fun thing you like is dancing." I reply dryly.

"Who are you to say that the things I enjoy aren't fun?" Jodhaa asked irritably.

"All the things you enjoy are solitary activities. Solitude is boring." I said.

"Solitude is better than being in the company of annoying people." She said as she smirked at me.

"You have a point, but you can also choose your company." I say to her

"We're royalty, we don't have the privalledge to choose our company." Jodhaa said with a defeated expression.

"We can always try to make the best of the company we have." What am I doing? Why am I trying to cheer her up?

"Are you trying to be nice to me?" She asks in shock. Great, why couldn't that just slide past her?

"I suppose I am." I say without looking at her.

"Why?" She asks me. Why does she have to why? I don't know why I'd be nice to her so willingly!

"I don't really know." I say with a shrug.

"Oh..." She says awkwardly.

* * *

We finished our walk in silence and the next morning we left Gujarat for Uttar Pradesh. It'll be one year till we meet again. The next time in Agra. I wonder what is going to happen in this year that we are apart. Will it be a good year, or will it perhaps be bad? After our conversation yesterday, I hadn't talked to Jodhaa. She hadn't been there to bid me a farewell on the journey home. Why hadn't she been there? Her parents bid us a goodbye. Aside from Jodhaa not being there to say goodbye the day was good. We made good time, it only took a few days to come home.

I was glad to be back at home, that is until I felt like I wasn't home at all. My home didn't feel like mine since my time in Gujarat. Father has thrown me into the work of being the ruler of an Empire. He is forcing me into the political world and I feel lost. These silly politics are ruining the fun I had only weeks ago. The fun I'll never get to have again. What Jodhaa said about not being able to choose our company was true. I finally understand why she always seemed so sad, the price of greatness is slavery. It's glorified slavery, but still it is a form of slavery. I hope the year passes by quickly.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Jai grew up at the end. Kind of sad right? Well sorry about that, it's not as funny as I had originally planned but I'm happy with it. Review please? It would make me happy! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jodhaa and Jai:

Chapter Three, Age 16:

**A/N: This chapter will take place in Agra at Jai's palace a year from the last chapter. **

* * *

Jodhaa's Thoughts:

_Wow. Today's the day that I see Jai for the first time since last year. I wonder what the next few weeks here in Agra will be like. The past year has interesting to say the least. I've been learning how to use a sword. My cousin Raj was teaching me how. That was until I surpassed even his own expert skill. We just practiced our sword fighting technique there after. We are of the Rajput caste, a caste of powerful warrior royals. I am the first woman to ever learn the art of swordsmanship. I know I'll never go into a war and fight, but this altogether useless activity is far more fun than anything I've ever done before. I've been having much more fun in the past year than I can remember ever having before. Jai was right about making the best of the company we have. He was right about something? Who would've thought that he'd be right. I haven't heard from Jai since he left. I thought about writing him for a long time but thought better of not doing so. If I had though, I would've told him why I wasn't there to say goodbye to him and his parents. I wasn't there because I thought it would be far too odd to see him after our conversation the day before. Well today will be even more odd seeing it's been a year since we've seen each other last. I feel so anxious and out of place._

**A/N: Character personality swaps are occurring! They've learned things from each other. Hehe:)  
**

Jai's Thoughts:

_Well I'll see Jodhaa today. Finally! I can't say that I missed her but with her here I'll get a break this tireless work. This year has been so dull and depressing. Father has become ill in that past few months and cannot get out of bed. The doctors say that he may not recover. I sincerely hope he does, I cannot take on this empire just yet. Although if I must, father's most trusted adviser Bairam Khan will serve as regent till I come of age. I want father to be okay, not for my sake but for mother's. I've never been particularly close to my parents, but I know that neither of them would be able to function properly without the other. Mother spends long hours each day in prayer. As much as I'd like to see Jodhaa to get away from the duties being an almost emperor I know that right now couldn't be a worse time to escape work. I'm not who I was in Gujarat only a year ago. I don't think I've laughed or even smiled since I've come home. I wonder how Jodhaa's been this year? Is she still an annoying prude? Probably but I'll be able to tolerate her now.  
_

* * *

Jai's POV:_  
_

I don't think I've seen Jodhaa look more pleasant in the years I've known her. She was at the front of her company sitting side saddle on her white horse. She was smiling and laughing. She wore her long hair down and the sun was shining behind her making everything look so surreal. Why did she seem so happy? She was always so sad.

Our families greeted each other (minus my bedridden father) and when it came time for Jodhaa and I to say our greetings, we just stood there for a while. She was still smiling. Was she smiling at me? It felt like we were frozen in time just looking at each other. It was her who broke the silence.

"Hi." Jodhaa said simply.

"Hi." I said back trying to smile back at her.

"Oh beta, why don't you give Jodhaa a tour of the palace? After all this is going to be her new home." My mother says to me.

**A/N: beta is a word meaning sweetheart of darling used for children in Hindi.**

"Okay." I answer my mother wearily.

"Follow me." I say offering Jodhaa my arm.

"Okay." She says sounding giddy? No that can't be right.

* * *

"So here we have the apartments for guests and there is the king and queen's quarters. To the left of there is where I currently stay. The servants stay in a house toward the edge of the palace. The mandir and library are in the center of the palace." I say pointing everything out to Jodhaa.

"May I see the library?" She asks excitedly. There's the Jodhaa I knew. The one that gets excited about books.

"Sure." I say.

"Wow." That was all she could muster upon seeing our large collection of books.

"What kinds of books do you have?" She asks expecting me to know.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't read anything in here." I tell her honestly.

"You've never read any of your books before?" She asks with a frown.

"I've tried to. Books have never really interested me." I say.

"Oh." She replies.

"You've changed so much since I last saw you." Oops. I shouldn't have let that slip.

"How so?" She asks.

"Oh well... there's uh... You smile now." I say stumbling over my words. Why am I acting so strangely?

"Well I've learned to have fun. I've been making the best of my company." She says repeating what I had once told her.

"Oh." I say.

"You've changed too." She says.

"How?" I ask knowing exactly how but wanting to see if she's caught on yet.

"You don't smile anymore. It's seems like you don't sleep much either." She says.

"As soon as I came home father threw me into the work of ruling. I haven't slept more than four hours every night since I came home last year." I say.

"You've only slept four hours a night for the past year?" She asks.

"Sometimes I don't get to sleep at all. I don't have fun anymore." I say feeling thoroughly depressed now.

"We should do something to change that." She says.

"We can't. Father is very ill so I won't have time for fun." I say.

"Oh. How ill is your father?" She asks with a look of concern.

"He hasn't gotten out of bed in five months." I say showing no emotion.

"Five months? What happened to him?" She asks looking sad.

"Had a stroke." I say.

"Oh Jai that's terrible!" She says.

"I know." I say trying to cover up any emotions I might show now.

"Stop that." She says sounding stern.

"Stop what?" I ask.

"Trying to hide your emotions." She says looking me right in the eye.

"You can't tell me what to do." I say feeling anger rise in me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to anger you." She says while looking at the floor.

"Would you like to see the birds?" I ask as a sad attempt turn her attention away from me.

"What?" She asks with a look of cunfusion.

"We keep birds here. There's a parrot that can repeat some of the things you say." I answer.

"Oh yes, I'd love to see the birds!" She says looking already more pleasant.

Upon seeing the birds, she frowns. Why would she frown? She wanted to see them.

"They're caged." Sh says simply.

"Well of course, how else would we keep birds?" I asked confused.

"Imagine if you were that bird. If you were trapped and could never fly freely." She says.

"They're better off than me, they don't have responsibilities." I reply.

"They're still caged." She says.

* * *

After the tour I'd given Jodhaa it was time to eat dinner. We spent the duration of the meal in silence. Today was the most I've ever talked to her. It's like she's a new person. A free spirited person. Something I wish I could still be.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I feel kinda bad for making it all depressing and what not. I should change the genre now shouldn't I? Also sorry about turning Jai into one of those typical moody boys you find in crappy teen romance novels! It'll get better? It's more of a life story so yeah... Thanks for reading! Please review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Jodhaa and Jai:

Chapter Four, Age 16:

* * *

Jodhaa's Thoughts:

_I can't sleep! Ugh, this palace is so strange. The ceilings aren't like the ones back home, they're far too extravagant. The busy ceiling is making it hard to sleep. The stonework is beautiful, like nothing I've seem before. I need to get out of this room but it's not very late yet and everyone will wonder why I am out of bed. I'll wait till it gets later to walk the grounds. I wonder if Jai is still awake? It's amazing how much he's changed. I never knew that someone could become so different in such a short amount of time. Jai is no longer the careless boy I used to loathe, but the careful man who has the makings of an emperor. I can't I loathe him anymore because I pity him now. It's like we've traded places, only now he's even more sad than I ever was. Other than changing in personality he's changed in appearance as well. He is much taller now. He was tall last year too but now I reckon he stands at 6"2'. That's a foot taller than me. He looks more muscular, and his face has lost any of it's roundness. His dark brown hair is perfectly tousled. His hazel-ish eyes no longer hold that mischievous expression but now a cold and depressed one. He doesn't keep a beard or mustache (thank goodness!) but it seems that he forgot to shave this morning. He has grown into a very handsome prince. Or rather_ my_ very handsome prince as Reema likes to say._

**A/N: just incase someone doesn't know, there are quite a few Indian people with fair skin, light eyes, and dark hair. That was something that was and still is considered to be very attractive in Indian culture.**

Jai's Thoughts:

_Ugh! Sleep where did you go? I should really be used to not sleeping by now. Maybe I'll go for a walk when it gets later. I wonder how Jodhaa is liking it here? It's amazing how we've both changed. It's like we've traded places. I can tolerate the new Jodhaa. Well no that's not right, I like the new Jodhaa. Who would've thought that I could grow to like someone I loathed. She's even become more beautiful since I last saw her. Her face has thinned and now her cheekbones are more prominent. Her big brown eyes hold a happier look now. Her smile isn't fake mask anymore. She's kept her hair the same length. She's still quite dainty but now she has a more defined hourglass figure. She's always been a very beautiful girl but now there's something even more beautiful about her._

* * *

Jodhaa's POV:

I got out of bed and walked out of my room. Immediately I was greeted by the chilly mountain air. It made me want run back inside and get back under the warm blankets but I continued to walk in the dark. Suddenly I felt myself collide with something. Or rather someone. We fell to the ground.

"Watch where you're going would you?" Said a voice that I recognized to be Jai's.

"Sorry." I say.

"Jodhaa?" He asks.

"Yes." I replied.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks.

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?" I replied wearily.

"The same and um... I like lying on the ground as much as the next person, but could you maybe get off of me?" He asks awkwardly. It makes me giggle.

"Sure." I say as I stand up and dust myself off. Jai does the same.

"How are you liking Agra?" Jai asks me.

"Not well. Your ceilings are too busy for my taste." I say with a smirk.

"The stone patterns make it hard to sleep huh?" He says with a chuckle.

"Yes they do." I shiver as a gust of wind hits me.

"Are you cold?" Jai asks.

"Yes." I say. I can see my breath now.

"Here take this." He says while putting a warm wool wrap around my shoulders.

"Won't you be cold?" I ask.

"I'm used to the cold nights here."

"Are you sure?" I question.

"Yes I'm sure. Now keep the wrap around you." He says almost scolding me for nearly giving it back to him.

"Okay." I reply. I shiver again as the wind picks up.

"Here." Jai says as he pulls me toward him in an effort to block the wind.

"Um... Thanks." I say snuggling closer to him.

"Are you enjoying this?" Jai asks in shock.

"What? Being close to you? No!" I say in a teasing tone

"Are you sure about that?" He asks also teasingly.

"It's strange to think that we hated each other so much." I say.

"Strage is a good way to describe it. I couldn't bring myself say I hate you anymore as I've gained your perspective." Jai replies.

"So where do we go from here?" I ask.

"We become friends?" He answers.

"That sounds nice." I reply before yawning.

"Sleepy?" He asks.

"Mhmh." I say while resting my head on Jai's shoulder.

"I'll take you back to your room if you'd like to sleep." He offers.

"Okay." I say sleepily. "What are you doing?" I ask feeling myself being lifted off the ground.

"Carrying you to your room." Jai says simply.

I cuddle up to him once more as he carries me to my room.

"Goodnight Jodhaa." Jai says as he sets me down on the bed.

"G'night Jai." I say just before I feel myself drift off. I'm not entirely sure but I think that Jai kissed my forehead before he left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Bipolar change of events. Yay! Happier times! But we writers sure do love ourselves a good ole complex situation. Thank you to whoever reads! And also to those review! Particularly to Jenn222! :)**


End file.
